


Come to Bed

by detective_prince



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: It's Light's first case as a prosecuting attorney. The trial starts tomorrow and the night had been long.





	Come to Bed

It was almost midnight, far past when Light would typically allow himself to stay up on a work night. However, this wasn’t his typical sort of work night. Or at least that was the excuse he’d been giving himself for the past three hours while he slaved over his computer creating a visual aid for his opening statement. 

Never had Light stayed up past ten thirty on a work night if he could help it, it completely interfered with his way of being. He liked to stick to a loose routine to keep a sense of balance in his life. 

He believed order and organization were essential to a healthy lifestyle.

Tomorrow was a big day, the biggest in his career, if he was being honest, and the main reason for his sleep loss. It was his first time acting as a lead attorney in a trial during his time at the office. 

Several of the other trials he’d been assigned had gone to plea bargains before he delved too deep into the process of preparing his evidence and witnesses. And that had been fine with him, it spared him much of the stress that came with trial preparations in the later stages. The trial was finally here now, after all those months of tedious preparation and attempts to reach a plea deal. 

It was here. 

While the jury selection had gone off without a hitch, he’d actually have to give his opening tomorrow. He’d actually have to talk in front of those fourteen strangers and ask them to look at the case rationally and find the defendant guilty. 

He was feeling nervous.

_ No _ , nervous was an understatement.

To make things  _ more  _ stressful, his first trial as lead prosecutor happened to be a homicide case. One of the local teens had been killed in a building that he and his friends had thought was unoccupied before his death. 

The defendant was pleading self-defense and, quite honestly, Light knew it could go either way depending on the jury. Unfortunately, there happened to be a few major issues with one of his key witnesses. 

They would come up in court, he was certain of it. 

The defense attorney on the case wouldn’t let any major details like the ones Light was concerned with slide under their radar.

They were far more experienced than he was.

Lips ghost against Light’s ear and he went rigid, paralyzed from an overwhelming fear. “Come to bed,” L murmured, sliding his arms around Light from behind and kissing the shell of his ear. 

Light was surprised by L’s appearance, he hadn’t heard L come into their study. 

The volume on the interview he was watching wasn’t that high... It was unusual for him to involve himself so deeply in his work outside of the office. 

“Light?” L murmured again, kissing his neck when he didn’t get a response.

“Oh..” Light ran a hand over his face, “In a little bit... I want to make sure I can figure out how to work out the kinks with--” Light’s face scrunched up as L cut him off with a deep kiss.

It wasn’t the type of thing L typically did, he knew it was a dick move to cut him off like that. They’d discussed a mutual hatred for that cliche on one of their first dates about three years ago and when they’d watched romantic comedies together, they’d express their disdain for the ‘romantic’ moment all over again. There was no way L had forgotten.

“You’re going to do  _ fine  _ tomorrow,” L assured him, pulling back to turn the swivel chair so that Light would have to look at him. God knew his fiancé would just ignore him if he could, Light had been glued to the computer for hours. L had only gotten acknowledgement this evening when he’d walked through the door before Light went off to his own little world. “You’re only hurting yourself stressing out like this, come to bed with me.”

“You do trials on far less sleep,” Light huffed, jabbing a finger at L’s chest. Two could play at this game if L really wanted to be childish. It was a well-known fact that he could hold his own when it came to outdoing L in that particular manner. His stubbornness was a gift and a curse.

L laughed quietly, kissing his forehead, “You aren’t me, are you?” 

He remembered seeing Light after one of their first all nighters together, it was after a concert L invited him out to. Light had been a complete and utter wreck running on no sleep. No amount of coffee could properly keep him awake, the drive home was mostly slurred speech and fluttering eyelids on Light’s end. 

When he had eventually passed out on the couch he’d been like a hibernating bear, nearly impossible to disturb. L had remembered dragging his limp body to their bed, unable to get more than a few angered groans out of him during his attempts to wake him so he’d get into bed on his own. 

Their couch was leather, he’d really only been looking out for Light’s best interests.

“Whatever,” Light rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around L’s waist and resting his head against his stomach.

“I’m nervous too, Light.” L smiled fondly, watching Light lean into his touch as he gently stroked his hair. Light had always been a sucker for having L toy with his hair, it was something he’d learned during their first months together. 

Light found it completely unfair that L would use that tactic against him.

He yawned quietly, nuzzling him gently. “Why’re you nervous…?”

“Don’t be an ass, Light. You know I can barely sleep when I have to go to court.” He twirled a few strands of Light’s hair idly around his index finger, “You’re still a rookie. I’ll let you take complete charge, it’s your case after all, but we’re in this together. We wrote all the examinations together, went over all the interrogations and depositions together, crafted your opening together. We’re a team.”

“Yeah… I know. ‘M sorry.” He was letting his frustration get the best of him. It wasn’t typical for him to shut out his partner so fully during the night. And it was even more rare for him to completely forget his partner’s involvement in his work. 

L had been there for him from the start. He helped Light learn the ropes, gotten him off of appeals and onto the trial team with a few words to one of the higher ups. The assignment had been his already, but L’s word put him over the edge. Light owed him so much. And he considered himself extremely lucky that L had never once dared to hold that against him during their more serious fights. Anyone else he’d met through the office wouldn’t have done the same. It was sad that he found himself thankful L wasn’t emotionally abusive. 

He’d seen all types at the courthouse, heard so many stories. It was a blessing to know they had a healthy, happy, loving relationship. That he would never be one of those horror stories.

He felt blessed to have L.

“Don’t be sorry, Light.” L tilted his head up, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose, “You’re allowed to be stressed. But justice won’t happen if you’re dead on your feet tomorrow.”

Light groaned, turning to shut his laptop down. 

When L was right, he was right. 

And the two of them could easily go back and forth all night, it was the one awful thing about getting engaged to a fellow lawyer. Arguments lasted an  _ eternity _ , even if they weren’t entirely serious. “Fine. I’ll come to bed with you. But….”

“But?”

“You have to carry me if you  _ really _ want me to go up.” He spun his chair back around, looping his arms around L’s neck as he looked up at him with hope gleaming in his tired eyes.

L chuckled softly, sliding his arms underneath of Light’s legs and hoisting him up. “How can I say no to that?” Light nuzzled his shoulder, sighing contently in his arms. His fiancé was a sense of comfort during these long weeks. 

He’d been on trial team for about a year now, mostly sitting second chair and only helping from the sidelines. But this case was his. And it was actually kind of exciting, even if he was panicking over little details. He needed to relax. His opening had been memorized, he’d have L supporting him completely the next week or so of trial, and he was known for being charismatic.

This was doable.

L would be right next to him the entire time.

And even if they didn’t get that guilty verdict, he didn’t care. As long as justice was served properly, Light was sure he’d be content. 

Winning wasn’t everything, doing the job right was more important. L had told him that time and time again. 

Yet, it did nothing to help the nerves chasing away an easy night’s sleep.

It was the warmth of L’s body, his sweet soothing scent, that let Light find a peaceful night’s sleep.


End file.
